Alex and Thorin
by Alex the sorceress 43
Summary: The third in my Alex stories, the second one being "Alex meets Thor."
1. That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

_Okay, super dumb idea, but please post what you think of it._

* * *

2948

I looked up for the first time in days. I saw a dwarf with black hair walk by. I don't know why, but his anger didn't seem to bother me like my father's had. I think it was because my father's anger was rooted in the madness that came from being drunk. This dwarf's anger seemed to be coming from sadness, not madness. Shakily, I stood up and walked over to the dwarf, then tapped his arm. He turned to me, startled.

"What!" he snapped.

"Can you help? My parents were killed in a fire, and I have no relatives that can help watch me."

The dwarf looked at me, and I saw how sad he was. He looked away quickly.

"Please?" I begged.

"I... I won't be able to take care of you for long. Just until next summer. I'm Thorin."

"I'm Alex."

* * *

2951

"What's the name of the hobbit we're visiting?"

"Alex," Thorin said, laughing,"for the tenth time, all I know is that we're visiting a hobbit. Gandalf didn't tell me anything else."

"All right, all right! I just hope the hobbit knows we're coming."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Why wouldn't Gandalf tell us his name? It might be because Gandalf didn't pick a particular hobbit. Maybe he just left his mark on some random door."

"Okay, you made your point!"

Now it was my turn to laugh. About a year ago, Thorin made a group of Dwarves to help him defeat a dragon that had destroyed his home. The group consisted of Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Fili, Kili, Gandalf, and me, though we only really counted the Dwarves (Thorin - Kili). Since we all thought that 13 was an unlucky number, Gandalf had chosen a hobbit to be the 14th member. Unfortunately, none of us knew who the hobbit was, except possibly Gandalf.

"Look! There's his mark! On the door, in blue!" I said. We walked towards the door. I noticed Thorin seemed sad.

"Thorin, are you okay?" He nodded, then opened the door, which was lower then my chin. Thorin, being a dwarf, walked through easily, but I had to duck. The other dwarves and Gandalf were already there. I could spot the hobbit right away. He had curly red hair, and seemed horrified at the dwarves that filled his kitchen. I walked over to him, and shook his hand.

"Hi. Um, I'm Alex. You didn't know we were coming, did you?"

"Bilbo, and no, I did not. What are these dwarves doing in my house? I don't want any of them here!"

"Bilbo, I'm sorry. Believe me, when I met these dwarves, I thought they were pretty crazy, too. Um, is that supposed to be your pantry?" I asked, pointing at a nearly empty room. Bilbo groaned, then desperately ran around, trying to stop the dwarves from continuing their behavior. Through the clashes and banging, I swore I could hear a slight rythym. Before long, the dwarves started singing, mocking Bilbo's efforts.

Blunt the knives, bend the forks.

Smash the bottles and burn the corks.

Chip the knives and crack the plates.

Thats what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth and tread on the fat.

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat.

Pour the milk on the bathroom floor.

Splash the wine on every door.

Put the crocks in a boiling stove

Pound them with a thumping pole

And when you're done if any are whole

Send them down the hall to roll

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates

So carefully, carelfully with the plates!


	2. This is the Hobbit?

Bilbo came running around the corner, terrified. Surprisingly, the Dwarves had stacked every one of Bilbo's plates neatly on the table.

"See?" I asked. "You just have to get used to them."

"But I don't want to get used to them! I don't understand why they are at MY HOUSE!"

I gave Thorin a look that said, "Told you so." Thorin looked at Bilbo.

"So, this is the hobbit. Tell me, Bilbo, have you been in many battles?" Before Bilbo could answer, Thorin continued. "Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Um, I have quite a bit of skill with conkers, but I don't see why that's relevant."

"Hm. Thought just as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

I almost did a double take. Why was Thorin acting like this?

* * *

Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I couldn't think of anything to write.


	3. Thorin's story

_One day later_

* * *

I heard Bilbo sit up next to me. I felt bad for him. He wasn't used to the snoring of dwarves. Unlike me and, well, the dwarves. As I watched Bilbo walk over to his pony, Myrtle, and feed her an apple, I heard an orc screech in the distance.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs. Throat cutters," Kili answered. "They come in the wee hours when everyone's sleeping. No screams. Just lots o' blood."

Bilbo turned back towards the cliffs, and Fili and Kili started laughing. As I slapped them, Thorin said, "You think that's funny? That a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything," Kili stammered.

"No, you didn't! You know nothing of the world."

"Why would he act like that?" I asked. "He never did that around me."

"Don't mind him," Balin said. "He has more reason than most to hate orcs."

"He didn't tell me anything about orcs."

"Well, after Erebor was lost, Thorin's grandfather, King Thror, tried to settle the Dwarves in the mines of Moria, but the enemy got there first."

I swore that I could hear the clang of swords as the fire popped.

"They were led by the most cruel of their kind; Azog the defiler, a giant gundabad orc. He swore that he would wipe out the line of Durin. He started by beheading the king. Thrain disappeared. Whether he ran away or was captured, we did not know. Leaderless, defeat was near. And that was when I saw him." Balin turned towards Thorin. He was near the cliff, his back to us.

"The young Dwarf prince facing down the pale Orc. He alone stood against this terrible foe. His armor rent, with nothing but an oak branch for a shield."

"'Oakenshield'," I noticed. Balin nodded before continuing.

"Azog the defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily destroyed. Our forces rallied, and drove the enemy back, but there was no song, nor feast that night. Our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived."

I stood up and walked towards Thorin.

"Sorry about Moria. I didn't know about Azog. I know how it is. Losing your entire family."

"I lost my father, and grandfather, yes. But I gained something."

"Huh?"

"I gained you, didn't I?"


	4. Secrets

I stood still, facing the world that lay below the cliff.

_He gained... Me?_

Thorin turned around. I did as well. All of the dwarves were awake now. Thorin's expression changed from sad to threatening.

"And the pale orc?" Bilbo asked. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole from whence he came!" If I hadn't been talking to Thorin a second ago, I wouldn't have heard the slight sadness in his voice.

* * *

"Thorin? You still awake?

"...Hm? Yeah."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about Azog before? We've never kept secrets... Right?" When Thorin didn't answer, I climbed the nearest tree and sulked.

* * *

"I'm such an idiot," Thorin grumbled the next day. "Never told her of Azog... Now she won't even talk to me." To make matters worse, it had started raining. On the bright side, at least the sun was out.

"Mister Gandalf," Balin asked, "can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, master Balin, and it will continue raining until the rain is done!" Gandalf retorted. "If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard!"

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"Any what?"

"Other wizards."

"There are five of us. The head of our order is Sarumon, the white. Then there are the two blue wizards... You know, I have quite forgotten their names. And then there is Radagast, the brown."

"Is he a great wizard, or is he... more like you?"

Thorin had trouble keeping a strait face, despite his current mood.

"I think he is a very great wizard, in his own way. He is a gentle soul, who prefferes the company of animals to others. He keeps watch over the eastern woods, and a good thing, too. Evil will always seek to find a foothold in this world."


End file.
